


YouTube Shots

by Too_Kute_To_Kill



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: AUs, All sorts of random stuff, But I'm open to ideas, Demon AU, M/M, Orphan AU, Smut, Very first chapter, YouTubers - Freeform, be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Kute_To_Kill/pseuds/Too_Kute_To_Kill
Summary: A bunch of Oneshots that will blow your mind. I love CaRtOoNz so expect him a lot.





	1. Deadly Trio

Deadly Trio

Oo a demon AU thing-ish. Anyone feeling a threesome?? 

~~~

Subject Name: Luke Patterson  
Date of Birth:  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Height: 6ft 2in  
Kill count: 0  
Still in Captivity  
Luke turns into a demon. Luke claims he doesn't want the demon. Pleads with us to take it out. Multiple attempts have been made. Electricity has been unsuccessful. Priests have been unsuccessful.  
~  
Demon's Name: CaRtOoNz  
Date of Birth: Unknown  
Eye Color: Black with a red tint  
Height: 9ft 2in  
Kill count: 59  
Demon claims to be a ninth prince of hell. Demon prefers to rip men in half. 

Subject Name: Jonathon, last name unknown  
Alias: Delirious  
Date of Birth: May 2, 1987  
Eye Color: Blue  
Height: 5ft 9in  
Kill count: 102  
Jonathon wears clown make up and goes by Delirious. Doctors have declared him insane. He can breathe underwater. This 'power' helped him escape authorities after it was believed he drowned after being shot. He says he lives off blood, proven slightly true.  
Last Escaped: 5/07/16

Subject Name: Evan Fong  
Alias: Vanoss  
Date of Birth:  
Eye Color: Gold  
Height: 6ft 5in  
Kill count: 77  
Vanoss has excellent eye sight and never misses with his sniper rifle. He can turn into an owl.  
Last Escaped: 5/08/16, helped by Delirious  
~~~~~

"Recording started." A bodiless voice said.

"Now Mr. Patterson, you claim that you can transform into a demon. When did you start believing this?" A woman therapist asked.

"Last year or so... I'm not sure. It's a blur..."

"Were you on any drugs at the time?"

"No."

"Were you prescribed anything?"

"No."

"Mr. Patterson, I'm very curious as to see this 'demon'." The lady put up quotations with her fingers around demon.

"You don't want that."

"I believe I do. I actually think that there is no demon. That this is just a fabrication in your mind. I believe the trauma from witnessing your parents' deaths and your aunt's abuse. You don't actually have a demon. I think you just need some help. We're prepared to give you this help Mr. Patterson but you have to help us first."

"'I believe, I think.' You won't be alive to believe or think much longer you if you want to see this demon."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Patterson?"

"It's a promise... Bitch."

"Well then, go on. Show us your demon."

"Sounds like some kinky shit," a darker voice rumbled. 

Evil laughter filled the air as Luke whimpered. Smoke seemed to seep in from every crack. Black smoke. People started banging on a door that would now not open. The woman therapist scrambled up from her chair to the door. Luke bent his head down as black smoke poured from his mouth and seemed to envelope him. The smoke's shape grew bigger until it reached above nine feet. The thing now sitting where Luke was now had skin that was bright red. Black claws that seemed to drip even blacker smoke. A mouth full of sharp teeth and the famous X replacing his right eye.

"Hello, Miss Therapist. I heard you wanted to see me. Well...? Here I am."

The lady now had her back against the door and looked close to wetting her skirt. CaRtOoNz's smile was all teeth. He sneered at her. "What? Nothing to say now? Come on, didn't you want to see pretty little me?" He stood up and yep, there she blows. The disgusting stench of urine made him pull back his lips and snarl. "Someone forgot their big girl panties didn't they? This is a real pity... I guess we're done here then. Too bad..."

CaRtOoNz stood up and strode over to the therapist who was now clawing at the door and squealing. "Quiet, pig," he sneered through clenched teeth. He reached her and grabbed her head, crushing it in the large, black claws. More laughter filled the room as he stalked over to the camera that was still recording. "Funny, I just now noticed you... Have a nice show? I dearly hope so." The camera cuts out to static as the sound of crushing metal is heard. 

~~~~~

The video cut out.

"I fucking want him."

"You want anyone that's stronger then you."

"That's why you're here."

"The human might be difficult to persuade."

"Who needs some damn persuasion when ya got chloroform?"

"Point taken. When do we move out?"

"Sunset."

Maniacal laughter echoed around the room as the sun tipped the horizon.

An eyebrow raised over a golden eye. "So now?"

Blue eyes rolled. "Yes now. Shut the fuck up."

~~~~~

Luke whimpered as another jolt of electricity went through him. "Please, please. Stop. I want him out too, but stop. Please, it hurts." The doctors just seemed to ignore him and went on with their 'procedure.'

"We're trying to help you Mr. P-" A loud explosion went off, followed by three others, cutting of the doctor's words. Luke couldn't turn his head as he heard people scrambling about. 

"I didn't mean to, I swear. She provoked it, it wasn't me. I swear. I swear," Luke babbled. Luke kept babbling as a bang went off. Gunshots were heard. Screams. It went silent after a few minutes. Luke quieted as he heard footsteps come close. He still couldn't move his head to see who it was.

"He's beautiful." A hand reached out and shifted Luke's hair back.

"You sure you want him?"

"Bitch, we just broke into a fucking government whatever you call this. I'm sure. Luke~ We're here to help you, pretty princess. I need you to cooperate or I have some chloroform. I know you just got electrocuted by... How much electricity was it?" 

"...900 mA......."

"That... that should have killed him. Paralyzed him at least."

Deep laughter filled the room again. "No, no, no, no, no!!! No!! Not again, please. Please, I just wanna go home. I don't want him. I don't want him...." Luke pattered out as smoke crept in.

"This is the demon... Eeehhh! Oh, this is so exciting! Vanoss, we get to see it!!"

"I don't want you to see it... don't want anyone to. Want to be left alone........ please." Luke whimpered. 

Delirious gripped Luke's face. "Show me," he snarled. "Show me even if it kills me. I'd love to be ripped apart by your monster." Smoke swirled around the bottom of Luke's chair, out of his mouth, and rose up, swallowing him. Delirious felt the change underneath his hands as Luke grew too big for the chair. He pretty much moaned as the demon now stood before him.

"You wanted to see me?" CaRtOoNz growled.

"Oh yes, beautiful. What's your name?" Delirious ran his hands over CaRtOoNz chest.

"CaRtOoNz." He said as he ran his claws over Delirious's cheek. Delirious giggled and ran his tongue over one. Interesting. This human didn't seem fazed by him, he seemed... attracted. The other stood to the left in boredom.

"Perfect. Why don't ya come with us, sweetie? We'll treat ya real nice."

"How can I say no to such blue eyes?" Delirious smiled as the demon ran a claw under his eye, smearing some of the clown make up.

"Watch out darling, you're playing with fire."

"I love fire."

Delirious smiled wide before lunging up onto CaRtOoNz's body. Eye level. He slammed their lips together while Vanoss let out a soft coo in the corner. CaRtOoNz instantly snapped away from Delirious to look at Vanoss.

Vanoss coughed and looked away, "we uh, better get going. Security might come soon."

CaRtOoNz smirked at Vanoss. "Don't worry, little owl. I will rip them in half for you."

Vanoss' eyes dilated, "but... but still... wait, how'd you know-"

CaRtOoNz growled, like legit growled, and put Delirious down. He stalked over to Vanoss and chucked him over his shoulder. "Very well. I will escort you out of here and then... we'll see." CaRtOoNz said and then slapped Vanoss's ass.

Vanoss cooed in surprise before bashfully looking at Delirious. Delirious smiled with teeth before running besides CaRtOoNz. Together all three left the facility, leaving a trail of bloody bodies behind.

~~~~~

Luke whimpered into Vanoss's shoulder as Delirious paced around. "If we're just gonna have a fucking crybaby all the time then this ain't fucking worth it." Delirious stalked over to them causing Vanoss to lift a gun, shooing him back. Vanoss knew how temperamental Delirious was. This was gonna go on for a few days unless Vanoss could get Luke to calm down. Vanoss gestured for Delirious to take a hike. 

"Luke, baby." Vanoss ran a finger under Luke's chin before gently guiding Luke to look at him. "You're free now. You don't have to change. We're not forcing you. Hell, we're not even forcing you to stay here. It'd be preferable with the government looking for you and all, but you're still free to do as you please. You even have two people now who'd be willing to be your friends. If not something else." Vanoss gave a playful wink that Luke giggled at. "Delirious is a little... well let's just say special, but you'll get used to him. He just has a unique way of expressing attraction. Just give us a chance." Luke sniffled and then nodded into Vanoss's shoulder. He gave a huge sigh of release and hugged Luke tighter. "You'll see we're not that bad. Delirious is quite upfront with his sexuality and all his weird kinks so don't be too freaked if he like tried to hump you or something." At the look of horror on Luke's face, Vanoss quickly tried to reassure him. "That was a joke! A joke! Sorry, poorly timed." Vanoss sighed in relief as Luke calmed down.

~~~

Later that night Delirious returned to see Luke laughing and joking with Vanoss. He quietly approached and sat next to Vanoss, peering at Luke through his eyelids. Luke seemed a lot calmer, and that made Delirious calmer. They put on a movie with Luke in the middle of the two crazy men. Eventually Luke nodded off to the sound of, "I am your father." His head heavily plopped down on Delirious' shoulder. Delirious stiffened before slowly relaxing. Vanoss looked on in amazement as this happened. Delirious never let anyone but Vanoss touch him. 

The movie ended and Delirious picked up Luke bridal-style. They went upstairs to their bedroom, laying Luke down in the middle. Vanoss and Delirious both cuddled into the man. It seemed they now had a new member.

~~~

A few weeks later

 

CaRtOoNz laughed maniacally as he tore out the throat of a random doctor. CaRtOoNz, Delirious, and Vanoss had raided yet another 'mental facility'. More like torture center. They were up to six more members now and hoped to recruit more.

So far they had: Nogla, an Irish man with one hell of a temper who liked to axe things; Lui, a man who believed he was still five years old but had no problem handling a gun; WildCat, a man with a pension for pigs masks who loved chaos; Moo, a soft spoken man who loved cars and wasn't afraid to 'stick it to the man; Marcel, a quote 'black man who don't need no man' and who raged at the smallest shit; and Ohm, a bandana wearing man who loved bunnies and wasn't afraid of blood, lots of it.

CaRtOoNz came across a cell where a brunette was huddled in the corner. He quickly broke off the bars and hesitantly approached him. He'd learned to be slow with approaching when Moo hadn't heard him and attacked him. His ribs still hurt from that. CaRtOoNz let out a soft cooing noise to notify the man of his presence. The head immediately snapped up with wonder in his eyes. "How'd you do that?" He happily exclaimed. He then did a double-take on CaRtOoNz. "Damn, seeing as you don't look human, it's probably different vocal cords huh?"

CaRtOoNz let a slow smile take over his face and nodded. "Come on, little one. Let's take you home."

"It's Bryce."

"Bryce." Bryce took CaRtOoNz's outstretched hand. They were going home.


	2. Orphans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon AU. Can be considered incest but there's no blood relation.

Ohm, an immortal rabbit demon, stumbles across a crying babe in a dumpster. The wails pluck his heart strings as they intensify. Ohm walks over to the dumpster and pears into it. A brown haired, purple eyed, chubby cheeked baby pears right back at him, cries still in full force. It quiets down as it sees Ohm, now reaching its little hand up. Ohm picked up the babe and swaddled it. He peaked, a boy. Ohm inspected the baby to see what was wrong with it. To his knowledge humans didn't normally drop their babies anymore, with their being the 'demon uprising' and all. They now dumped them at some facility to be raised as soldiers. Despicable, really. Ohm then spotted the little cat ears rising above the brown hair. He hummed and went home with the babe who now cooed at him. 

 

Bryce, as Ohm named him, was running around with underwear on his head. He was now two and very rambunctious. Ohm had read every book and website he could on how to raise a cat demon. None could have prepared him for this. Bryce was the wildest demon Ohm had encountered and loved causing trouble. He'd have play dates with Luke down the street who's father was Delirious. Luke was a very temperamental baby, but we'll get into that later. 

Ohm managed to corner Bryce and throw him into bed. He was reluctant to give up his underwear crown and only relinquished it after Ohm promised to get him a real one. A bedtime story later and Bryce was fast asleep. 

 

At age twelve Bryce surprised Ohm. He was growing fast and learning far more then a twelve year old should.

"Daddy, are you married?"

"No, babe, I'm not."

"Then can I marry you?" Ohm was stunned into silence at this. Where did a twelve year old get knowledge of marriage??

"No, babe. Relatives can't marry."

"Why?" Here comes all the why questions.

"Because same blood makes bad babies."

"What if we didn't make babies?"

"Well, it's not morally acceptable."

"Since when have you cared about other acceptance?"

"You know for a twelve year old, you're very smart."

Bryce beamed and then started babbling about all the things he knew, but Ohm could tell by the glint in his eye that this question would come back to haunt him.

 

At fifteen Bryce surpassed him in height, which wasn't that hard to do. Ohm was somewhere around 5" 6". Bryce ran around the house for hours out of joy. Ohm ruffled the little babe's hair. 

"I like you being short." Bryce then ruffled Ohm's hair. The night Ohm had trouble going to sleep. 

 

At eighteen Ohm nearly had a stroke. Bryce had come to him a while ago and told Ohm that he was gay. Ohm just pinched his cheek and said, "I love you no matter what, babe." Bryce smiled at him with tears in his eyes.

Life went on as normal. Ohm was in the kitchen making dinner when he nearly had this stroke. As he turned the stove off, a hard force pushed him flush against it and a hand slipped into his pants. A warm body lay along his back and Ohm felt a distinct eh-hem against his ass. A warm breath washed along his ear and he shivered. Bryce's sweet voice whispered in his ear, "Daddy, in hungry." Ohm flushed and grappled for something to keep him upright.

Ohm was flipped around to a picture of Bryce with pure hunger in his eyes. Hands shoved him back again. Bryce slowly slipped down his body and ripped down his pants. Before Ohm could do anything, wet heat engulfed his member. He nearly screamed at the pleasure he hadn't felt in a millennia. He grabbed at Bryce's head to get him away. This was his son!!

Bryce just moaned and seemed to take down more of Ohm til' his nose was pressed to Ohm's pubic hair. Ohm could do nothing but grabbed the counter as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. A burning pain shot up his arm as it came into contact with the pan he had been using to make bacon. Bryce immediately shot up and assessed the wound. He dragged Ohm over to the sink and pulled his arm under cold water.

Ohm finally had a chance to breathe. "Bryce, what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you with a burn."

"You know I do not mean that."

"I'm showing my love to the person I love most."

"I am your father."

"I'm adopted."

"That still doesn't-"

Bryce gripped his arm tighter. "It does. Just because you raised me, doesn't mean I can't love you." The arm holding Ohm's slid down to his waist. "Hold you." Bryce rubbed his head against Ohm's. "Touch you," was whispered into Ohm's ear. "Let me love you, daddy." Ohm shivered at the name. Bryce took that as his cue to resume what he was doing just a minute ago. Ohm was less resistant but still shy. Bryce took control.

 

Bryce was twenty one when Ohm got a call from Delirious telling him that he and Luke were in a relationship. Father and son not by blood. Apparently no one was against it in the demon community. Ohm came to Bryce with this and the next day everyone knew he and Bryce were together as well. Bryce couldn't quit singing it to the heavens. Or hells. 

 

At twenty five Ohm and Bryce got married. Demon legally. And they lived happily ever after. 

 

~~~~

Delirious, a bear demon, found Luke in the middle of a riot gone wrong. A baby amongst the litter of dead bodies, crying its head off. Tons of screams filled the air but this one seemed to stand out to Delirious. Almost appealing but in a different way. He searched for about two minutes before he spotted the baby. Swaddled in a red silk cloth, perfectly matching the skin tone. The baby almost blended in if it wasn't for the gleaming white teeth and bright eyes. On closer inspection the baby's pupils were colorless. A light grey. Delirious did a double take as he saw blood dripping from the baby's right eye. It looked like someone had craved an X over it.

Delirious picked up the baby and giggled at it. It tilted its head curiously at the giggling demon and seemed to lift its eyebrow. Yep, a keeper.

 

Luke, as Delirious had named him, was already growing an attitude at age two. He would refuse to eat certain foods and would babble at Delirious like he was arguing. 

On the bright side, Luke had started calling Delirious Daddy, his first word. Delirious would feel a weird tingle every time Luke said Daddy. He pushed it away. For now.

 

At age twelve Luke said his first curse word. It was during movie night which Delirious forced them to have. Luke got up to refill the popcorn bowl when he stubbed his toe on the corner leg of the table. Delirious nearly jumped when Luke hollered, "FUCK!!" Luke choked and then looked wide-eyed at Delirious.

Delirious just lifted an eyebrow, pointed a finger at Luke, and said, "not until you're sixteen." Luke nodded mutely and went to get the popcorn.

 

At age fifteen Luke started having a weird pressure in his chest whenever Delirious brought home women. 

One day Luke went into the kitchen to refill his glass when he saw Delirious standing in front of some woman who was sitting atop the counter. Luke heard the woman murmur, "Jonathon." A glass shattering was heard throughout the kitchen. Delirious - 'Jonathon, his name is Jonathon', his mind sneered - turned his head with horror displaying over it. Luke turned before they could say anything and sprinted up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door and locked it. A few minutes later, Luke heard pounding on his door. Delirious' voice was muffled through the door as he begged Luke to let him in. 

Luke instead crawled up into the attic connected to his room. It was a small space with just a bed mat and some books. Luke reached up and grabbed the fabric Delirious had found him in. It was well worn with time.

Why had Delirious not told him his real name? Why had he lied this entire time? Was Luke just an inconvenience? Had Delirious been over come by pity and taken Luke because he had to?

Luke cried himself to sleep that night.

The next day Luke came downstairs not really remembering last night. It was all lost in the haze of sleep. He stepped into the kitchen to see Delirious on the phone. He mumbled a hello before freezing. Last night rushed back and he turned back around to go upstairs when he was hugged from behind. "Please Luke, listen to me." Delirious whispered in his ear. Luke shivered at the chill and... something else. 

"Why?" Luke turned in Delirious' arms and gripped his biceps. "Was I just-"

Delirious cut Luke off by smushing Luke's face into his chest. "No, no, no, no, no. My baby. You are the one good thing in my life. I don't and never will regret picking you up. I didn't do it out of pity or anything. I saw you laying there and I knew you would make my life so much better. Please Luke, don't leave me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never told you because that name is attached to a life that I never wanted you knowing. I made terrible mistakes in my youth and I didn't want them affecting you."

"Tell me everything, please." Luke whispered through tears into Delirious' chest.

Jonathon was twenty five when the humans rebelled. Being a bear demon, he was recruited into an assassin group in order to defeat these humans. When he got there, it was a blood bath. Jonathon tore limbs off. He ripped out throats and hearts. He as well as Ohm, Vanoss, WildCat, MooSnuckle, and Gorillephant killed countless people. People not even involved in the riots. Innocent people on the streets. Once a demon hits bloodlust level there is no stopping it. And they did not.

Jonathon realized what he was doing one day as a woman died in his arms, her children laying around her. "I curse you," she had said. "I curse you that if you ever find love, it will be a tainted, horrid thing. I hope you never forget this." With that the woman's eyes glazed over and looked off into the distance. 

Jonathon quit that day, with blood covering his hands. He never forgot what that woman said. Never forgot any face he killed. He went by Delirious because that's what he was. A delirious man. 

"Please don't leave me." Delirious cried. Luke hugged him even tighter.

"I promise."

 

At age eighteen Delirious crowded Luke against the same counter and spot the woman was. "There's no one else for me." Delirious mouthed at Luke's prompt collarbone. Luke gasped as Delirious came centimeters to his mouth. "You're so pretty, Luke." Delirious thumbed at Luke's lip. "You make the prettiest sounds for me. Only for me." Their lips collided in a passionate kiss as Delirious dominated Luke's mouth.

"The best tainted love, Daddy," Luke whispered to him. Delirious' eyes fluttered. He grinned evilly and took Luke on that counter. 

 

At twenty one Luke heard Delirious over the phone with Ohm, gushing over their relationship now. Luke fondly rolled his eyes when he came up to Delirious. That got him a smack on the ass and almost scandalous wink. 

 

At twenty five they were married. Delirious boasted to all his friends of his proposal. A beautiful diamond ring after a most rigorous night of sex. There was even more boasting about having sex all the time. Luke rolled his eyes as he laid in bed. 

"I can pretty much feel you rolling your eyes. If you keep doing that they'll roll out their sockets," Delirious rumbled sleepily. Luke chuckled as Delirious draped an arm over him. He also felt someone's very prompt excitement against his hip. "Time for round six." Luke rolled his eyes


	3. King of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CaRtOoNz is the king of the underworld. All who live in his domain serve him. Until a man, who's very familiar, comes to knock him off his throne for revenge.
> 
> Also there's mild bashing on a YouTuber. I love her dearly, but she's really the only girl YouTuber I know. So don't hate me. She's like my top ten favorites.

CaRtOoNz yawned as he rested atop his throne. Lately his monsters had been getting slain, and it was concerning his greatly. They had not stuck their noses into man's affairs. Unless someone was going behind his back. He lifted off his throne to go visit Minx, a succubus who was causing him a lot of trouble.

It took him a solid day to get to where Minx had stored herself. When he got there, the sight astonished him. Minx was there of course, but there was a giant sword sticking through her. A man was on the other ending of the sword, smirking and wearing a hockey mask of sorts. The man looked up to see CaRtOoNz. "Ah, so you've finally come out! I've killed a lot of your monsters to get you out. Thankfully I don't have to find you myself."

The man ran at CaRtOoNz and all he had to do was swat the man aside. The mask the man was wearing shattered, as his face slammed into the ground. CaRtOoNz looked more closely at the man. It almost looked like... "Jonathon?" The man's eyes instantly turned murderous.

"You're not allowed to use that name!! Only he was! And you killed him!!!" Jonathon launched at him. CaRtOoNz managed to produce his sword in time to clash with the other one's. "It's Delirious now. And I'm delirious for your blood." That was pretty bad. Jonathon slashed down over CaRtOoNz's arm in his confusion, drawing golden blood. CaRtOoNz hissed before stepping back. "I will kill you in Luke's name!" Jonathon flew at him and managed to cut into his side.

"Wait, no! Jonathon, it's me! It's Luke!" Jonathon stopped, a look of horror taking over his face.

"No. No, my Luke would never turn into..." Jonathon looked CaRtOoNz over and sneered. "Whatever the hell you are, ugly."

CaRtOoNz took another step back. "Fine. If you want to kill me. Go ahead. I could never deny you anything." He knelt down onto one knee in front of Jonathon, laying down his weapon at the man's feet. Jonathon took a shuddering breath and a step back.

"No. No. No. You're just trying to trick me. Luke would never become what you are," with that Jonathon slip the knife in his boot under CaRtOoNz's throat and slit it. Golden blood rushed forth. CaRtOoNz chocked and realized with agony that the knife Jonathon used was the one Luke gave his on their five year anniversary. 

"Leave," CaRtOoNz managed to whisper. "Leave, so you won't have to see me turn back." After a demon died, they were either turned to dust or returned to their human forms. CaRtOoNz coughed up more blood, with it now pooling around him. He placed a hand over the cut and his other on the floor. He hunched in on himself to spare Jonathon the sight.

Jonathon kneeled down at CaRtOoNz's level, seeming to inspect him. He watched as the golden blood started to slowly turn red. The change started from the outer parts and seeped in. Jonathon lifted CaRtOoNz's chin, making blood spurt all over his chest. "Please don't be him. I don't want my love to be demon scum."

CaRtOoNz lifted a shaky hand to grasp Jonathon's. "Leave. Please. I don't want you to see me like this." They stared into each other's eyes until CaRtOoNz's dulled. He slumped forward into Jonathon's arms as his true form was revealed. Jonathon watched as his lover who was stolen from his ten years ago, Luke, stared up at him with dead eyes. Jonathon shook so badly, he almost juggled Luke right out his arms.

"No. No! No!! No!!! NOOOO!!!!" Jonathon scrambles at Luke's face, trying to wake him up. "No, I just found you. Don't leave me again. Please, my baby, come back. I'm so sorry." He hunched over Luke and cried.

The sound of clicking heels echoed across the large room. A heavy sigh followed it. "Here I find you again... brother." Jonathon's head snapped up. 

"Sister?" A woman in a clad, skintight black suit strutted up to Jonathon. She had blood red lips, pure black eyes, blue skin, and horns curling around her ears. Jonathon had lost his sister before Luke. Their house was raided, and she was taken. Luke had been apart of the brigade that had come to investigate the 'napping, leading to their eventual and would have been marriage. 

"You really fucked up this time, huh? Killed Luke, even after he laid his life out in front of you. Twice." Jonathon snarled and would have lunged at her if he hadn't been cradling Luke's body. "You'd do anything to get him back, wouldn't you? Even... giving up your humanity?"

Jonathon breathed in a stuttering breath. "Anything," he whispered.

"I'm laying it out for you now. To give Luke life back, you'll have to turn into a demon. He'll still be a demon too. And just to, ya know, 'soothe your soul' or whatever, he didn't mind being a demon. He actually thought you were dead. He's spent all his time down here pretty much taming demons. It's paradise up top, for use of no better word. Are you sure?"

Jonathon just nodded his head.

"I need the word, dumbass."

"Yes, you bitch."

CaRtOoNz woke with a gasp. His hands reached out blindly for anything to grasp. He was confused. A firm hand grabbed his own, startling CaRtOoNz. A head laid atop his own, breath fanning across. "My baby. I'm so very sorry. I was so angry. You have no right to forgive me." CaRtOoNz sobbed as he heard the familiar voice. One he thought he'd never hear again.

"Don't leave me." He whimpered.

"Never." And the King of Hell laid crying in his believed-dead lover's arms.

~~~

Months later CaRtOoNz stilled marveled over his lover's transition into a demon. Delirious now always had his hockey mask on. Not in the bedroom of course, wink. It had several new designs on it. Delirious' skin was a lighter blue than his sister's, and his hair was the color of the blackest of souls. His horns curled just like his sister's do, but they're larger. His choice of weapon is a machete. Typical, Jonathon had always been a Friday the 13th fan.

CaRtOoNz felt a large hand fan over his hip. "The people above could hear you thinking." He smirked at the now gravely voice. A much deeper and huskier version of what it was before. CaRtOoNz shivered as the hand trailed down and across, cupping him. "Come back to me, love." CaRtOoNz willingly came, still the King of Hell, but now with a partner.


	4. Heroes and Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce/CaRtOoNz   
> Ohm/Delirious  
> But foursome in the end.
> 
> Warnings for: explicit language, sexual content, and general fuckery. Be warned and if you have a problem shove it up your bum. Unless it's a legit problem, like grammar, in that case message me or comment on the sentence and tell me.
> 
> Love y'all
> 
> Ohm and McQuaid are a pair of Heroes the guarded YouTubeville. It had been a peaceful city for as long as the duo watched over it. That is until a pair of Villains showed up. CaRtOoNz and Delirious were a bloodthirsty duo who terrorized civilians and murdered in cold blood. Ohm and McQuaid tried their hardest to fight them and nearly succeeded until something popped up. 
> 
> Something we call... feelings.

Heroes and Villains Die Everyday

 

~~~

Ohm, or as he went by without the getup, Ryan walked downstairs sleepily. He smelled breakfast being made by his partner, McQuiad or Bryce now. He hummed as he slumped against the back of Bryce. Bryce just chuckled and kept working.

Bryce could tell Ryan wasn't much of a morning person now with the six years of knowing him. He'd wake up every morning grumbling incoherent words and slumping wherever he could. He'd always try to go back to sleep, unsuccessfully of course.

Ryan groaned as Bryce's and his watch went off, signaling that a crime was being committed. Bryce placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "I got this one, baby. Go back to sleep." Bryce kissed Ryan on the cheek before going to get his suit. He checked his watch for location before heading out.

Bryce flew to the YT Bank only to see it on fire. The doors were blown off and smoke filled the sky. Bryce quickly spread his ice over the place after checking for any hostages. There were none. Only bodies littering the ground. Bryce walked in slowly and snuffed out any remaining fires. He almost gagged at the amount of carnage. He found two silhouettes in the back leaning over a body.

"Little chilly, isn't it?" The one in red grumbled.

"Who knows?? Mortals with their temperatures. Continually fluctuating. Never happy." A hysterical giggle came out of the one who said this.

Bryce chose then to make his presence know. "What do you think you're doing?" He announced. The two heads instantly snapped up. A giggle and a rough laugh reached his ears. Smoke billowed from around the red one, seeming to have a mind of its own.

"Just leaving," the red one wheezed and collapsed within the smoke. That left Bryce with the blue one. He giggled once more before approaching Bryce slowly, like he was a startled cat.

"Here kitty, kitty." Wow. He whispered as Bryce took a step back. Bryce doubted the sanity of this one, but what other way would someone become a villain? It just seemed this one had a few more screws loose. "Don't be scared, little one. I just want to plaaay~" He sang as he backed Bryce into a wall. Bryce instantly shot ice at the villain. It was easily batted away by fire. Bryce's eyes widen in shock. This man had given no indication of being able to control fire. No heat waves that usually came off fire users. No short temper.

Bryce created a cage of ice around the man. The man just blasted through with air. "Can you tell what I am yet, cold one?" Bryce shook his head mutely. "I'm an absorber." Bryce gasped. Those were thought to be extinct. The government had wiped them all out in a plague of sorts. "I can see you're scared, little one. What am I to do next?" Bryce steeled himself and threw ice spikes. The villain blocked them by bringing the ground up to protect himself. "I have all sorts of powers." That meant this man had killed people. Absorbers take their powers two ways: they kill the person holding the powers, or the power is given of free will. And with this man not seeming all there, Bryce was willing to go with the former. 

Bryce decided that he needed to call for help. For someone who had greater powers than himself or Ryan. It was time for a retreat. Bryce created a wall of ice, separating the two men and then a small ice storm to cover his exit. As he turned to flee, the man appeared in front of him. He gasped and fell back on his ass. As the man reached for him, a force threw him across the bank. He slammed into the wall with a hysterical laugh. Ohm appeared before Bryce, helping him up. Bryce stared at Ohm in disbelief before shaking his head. He grabbed Ohm around the shoulders. "Ohm, you need to leave and get help. It's an absorber. Leave!" He pushed Ohm towards the doors as smoke leaked through them.

Rumbling laughter filled the air as a form emerged from it. "Delirious, what's taking you so long?" The now solid form of the man in red from earlier looked around. His eyes landed on Ohm and Bryce, who were facing him. "Oh? Who's this hunk?" The man purred as Delirious broke from the wall.

"I wasn't told there were two, CaRtOoNz." Delirious growled at him. CaRtOoNz shrugged lazily.

"What the fuck are you two doing in our city?" Ohm spat at them.

"Easy pickings," CaRtOoNz smirked. "But now that I know there's two, this might just be a challenge. Catch us if you can!" CaRtOoNz collapsed into smoke, taking Delirious with him who smirked wickedly at Bryce before disappearing. Bryce and Ohm looked at each other before jumping into each other's arms.

"I thought I was dead," Bryce whispered into Ryan's hair as he hugged the slightly shorter man.

"I'll always protect you," Ohm whispered back.

~~~

A week later their watches went off again. A movie theater? They hadn't called anyone in yet, they were trying to find out what the villains wanted first. They decided to go together in case both villains were there. 

They got to the movie theater to see that everything was closed off and smoke seeped through almost every crack. Bryce felt a shiver go through him as the smoke seemed to beacon him. The man behind the smoke was even more alluring. Bryce remembered how CaRtOoNz looked. On the slender side but still looked big enough to carry his own weight. Agile and that voice. It would change from him sounding like a smoker for twenty years to a soft, whispy thing. Curling for attention. Even with just a short time near him, he was ready to give CaRtOoNz that attention. 

Ohm and Bryce both startled when they heard a loud bang come from within the theater. "Fuck you, Delirious. This was your fucking plan in the first place. A damn theater? Who even robs a damn theater? We might as well go rob a Walmart or some shit."

"I want his fucking attention." The growl Delirious let out was muffled through the door. Bryce gestured at Ohm that they should sneak through the back. "What's taking them so fucking long?" They managed to sneak through the back and shimmed to the roof banisters. They then crouched in waiting. For what, neither really knew. Most likely information.

Bryce watched CaRtOoNz saddled up next to a pacing Delirious, forcing the blue one to stop. "Why do you need them when you have me?" CaRtOoNz purred. He went to gently glide his fingers over Delirious' face but yelped when Delirious grabbed his hand in a bone crushing grip.

"Because, slut, I grow sick of your... willingness." Delirious threw CaRtOoNz on the ground, and Ohm had to hold Bryce back from jumping down. "I also saw how you nearly jumped the other one, the one who hit me, when he arrived."

CaRtOoNz's expression turned stormy at this. "You think I'd cheat on you?" Delirious just lifted an eyebrow. "Well fuck you then. I'm sick of being treated like this. You trying to act like the bad guy, going behind my back fucking people, and then accusing me of doing that. I don't need this shit. You can shove whatever this is between us up your ass, Delirious. I'm done."

CaRtOoNz turned around to leave the theater only for his arm to be grabbed. "You walk out that fucking door, and you'll wish you'd never been born. I will find you," Delirious snarled.

"Good luck, bitch." CaRtOoNz then disappeared into the smoke. Delirious screamed in rage and shot giant flames from his hands, forcing the smoke to dissipate. This caused Bryce to yell in pain. Delirious' head snapped up, and his eyes widen as he caught sight of the two superheroes. They quickly fled.

~~~

Bryce and Ohm had been searching for CaRtOoNz for days. He seemed the easiest out of the two to neutralize, but they hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since the theater. Instead they had two more run ins with Delirious. Ohm came out badly injured from the last one, needing to be hospitalized. He was still in the hospital so when Bryce's watch beeped, he decided to go alone. Delirious had made an obvious point of not hurting Bryce, just restraining him. 

Bryce arrived at the park, where Delirious just seemed to be sitting on a bench. Delirious looked up with an eyebrow raised. "No sidekick?"

"He's not my sidekick, he's my partner." The automatic response kicked in before he could stop it. After years of people asking the same question, it had become a habit to respond like that. Delirious growled and stalked forward. Bryce lifted a hand before he got super close. Now Bryce's hand was resting on Delirious' chest. "I'm here to see if we can make a deal or something, not fight."

Delirious seemed to consider this. "Well, what do you have in mind?"

"I was more hoping you could just see... the errors to... your ways?" It sounded more like a question then a statement. Delirious lifted an eyebrow. "Um, how about we help you find your partner and the two of you leave?" Delirious' face turned thunderous.

"You think I want that sniveling bitch back?" The thunderous look slipped away and a more devious one appeared. "I was thinking more about acquiring a new one." A hand came to rest on Bryce's hip.

"I'm not going to be your partner," Bryce stated.

"Then your's will die." The blunt statement sent Bryce reeling back.

"But..."

"Join me and I will leave this town alone and never touch him again. You won't be able to contact him, of course." Delirious shrugged and played with a thread on his jacket. Bryce but his lip in consideration. A hand snapped up to Bryce's lip, startling him back. The hand grasped his chin and forced him to look at Delirious. "It's not that bad. You can do whatever you want. Go anywhere." Delirious crept closer until their lips were centimeters apart. That's when Bryce slipped into darkness, hearing Delirious' scream of rage follow him.

Bryce reappeared inside the forest bordering the city. CaRtOoNz's elusive figure leaned against a tree a few feet away from him. He didn't skip around the point. "Tell Delirious I left the city. He will follow me and your problem will be gone." 

Bryce felt his foot slip back into the smoke before he shouted, "wait!" CaRtOoNz looked up at his skeptically. Bryce realized he had a few inches on CaRtOoNz. Not relevant now, though. "We can help you. Come back with me, and we'll all stop Delirious together."

"You'd help someone who has cause you nothing but trouble? Who doesn't even know your names?" CaRtOoNz tilted his head.

"I'm McQuaid. Or Bryce. Honestly don't care what you use." Bryce smiled hesitantly at CaRtOoNz.

CaRtOoNz's face softened before steeling. "Thank you for the hospitality, but Delirious is my problem. I can't let him hurt you." With that CaRtOoNz disappeared into the smoke and Bryce's vision went black.

~~~

Bryce woke up with a gasp, a hand reaching out to nothing. He checked himself after getting over the shock. He then remembered Ryan. Oh, he was a terrible boyfriend. He rushed to the hospital, pretty much forgoing all morning routines. He made it there in two minutes. When he got to Ryan's room, he burst in. Ryan laid there looking longingly out the window. Bryce rushed to his bed side. Ryan just looked at him with mild anger on his eyes. "You went without me," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry, love. I wanted to see if I could make some deal with Delirious. Some way to get him to leave this town." Bryce said.

"And?" Was all Ryan asked.

"I got there and Delirious agreed to leave you alone if I became his partner." Ryan's eyes widen but before he could say anything, Bryce placed a finger over his mouth. "I didn't agree. Well not really. Before I could say anything CaRtOoNz kinda kidnapped me, more like saved me, and brought me to the forest. CaRtOoNz told me to tell Delirious he was leaving, claiming Delirious would follow him... I offered him help, and he seemed so close to accepting it but declined. Said it was his own problem and he didn't want us to get hurt. I don't think CaRtOoNz is a bad person, I just think he loves the wrong one."

Ryan seemed to take this all in, nodding slowly. "We need to find him again then. We can help him."

Bryce nodded but, "if we didn't find him last time, then how are we going to this time?"

"...He may still be sticking around with Delirious here. You also said you were taken to the forest? He could still be lurking around there."

Bryce nodded. "How long are you still here?" He asked. 

Ryan rolled his eyes. "They wanna keep me overnight again to make sure everything's okay."

"Then I'll go-"

"No!" Ryan cut him off. "Don't go."

"Ohm, it might scare CaRtOoNz if both of us show up. We can't scare him again." Ryan began to open his mouth, but Bryce interrupted him. "Ohm please. I want to help him."

Ryan lifted an eyebrow skeptically. "You like him." Bryce blushed and turned his head. Ryan breathed out a sign. "Well shit. Good thing I'm not the only one." Bryce's head snapped up, mouth gapping. They both let out little chuckles. "Fine, go get 'im, tiger." Ryan slapped Bryce's ass as he walked out.

~~~

CaRtOoNz was laying on a tree branch when he heard someone calling out to him. It sounded almost like.... CaRtOoNz shot up. He whisped in his smoke and located Bryce. He was standing by a river, and CaRtOoNz hesitantly approached.

Bryce's ringing laugh reached CaRtOoNz's ears, nearly making him bolt. "I can see your smoke, CaRtOoNz." CaRtOoNz hesitantly approached. He looked around for a trap of some sort. "Don't worry. I'm not planning anything sinister. I just want to help you."

CaRtOoNz scoffed. "I'm past helping."

"No. No you're not." CaRtOoNz's head snapped up in surprise. "No one is ever past helping or saving. I know you're a good person, CaRtOoNz. I know you made some bad decisions, but don't let those decisions define you. You can make up for it."

"I've killed people," CaRtOoNz blurted out. "I killed people, and you still want to save me?"

"Yes." Bryce lifted his hand. "Please." CaRtOoNz hopelessly looked into Bryce's eyes. He only took a moment before placing his smaller hand in Bryce's.

"Do you wish to go back to the hospital with your.... partner?"

"That'd be great, yeah." With that, CaRtOoNz smoked Bryce and himself to where Ohm was. Ohm nearly fell out of the bed when the two appeared suddenly. He choke on his pudding as Bryce rushed over to help him. CaRtOoNz backed up to the wall, in the shadows.

"Oh goodness, when I said go get him, I didn't mean give me a heart attack when you get back." Ohm laid a hand on his chest as Bryce laughed and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Gotta keep you on your toes," Bryce hummed contentedly. Bryce looked over at CaRtOoNz to see him looking awkward and sad. "I'm sorry CaRtOoNz. Are you okay?"

CaRtOoNz looked up with a hesitant smile and whispered, "I'm fine. It's just... Delirious and I used to be like that." 

Bryce's smile dropped completely as he walked over to CaRtOoNz. He grabbed CaRtOoNz by the arms and walked them over to a chair by Ohm's bed. He sat CaRtOoNz on his lap and rubbed his arms reassuringly. "It's okay, CaRtOoNz. You can talk to us."

"Luke."

"What?" Ohm questioned.

"If we're getting so close, y'all should know my real name. It's Luke." Bryce and Ohm smiled so wide, CaRtOoNz was surprised their cheeks didn't spilt. He rubbed the back of his head and continued, "Delirious used to be the sweetest guy I ever knew. We were actually heroes at one point and protected DBD." Bryce and Ohm gasped. DBD was one of the largest and most villain filled cities in America. "Until one day when the media turned on me. They questioned my ability to protect after I failed to stop an alley shooting. I was too slow. They also pointed out that smoke was a more villainous power and suspected I would turn on them. The police came to our house to question me, but one went rouge. I was shot and Delirious slaughtered every cop in a fit of rage. I woke up about a week later underground and with a different man. He was more violent and spew such horrible words it made my heart hurt. He kept saying that if the people could turn so quickly, they would see how quick he could be. The disaster reported as a freak earthquake was his doing. 3,496 people died that day. Men, women, child. Fathers, mothers, husbands, wives, sisters, brothers, daughters, sons..." CaRtOoNz was hyperventilating at that point and Bryce had to restrain him from bolting. Bryce started rubbing his head over CaRtOoNz's back. CaRtOoNz calmed after a while and restarted his story. "I stayed with him because I still loved him. Stupid of me, I know, but I also had no where else to go. We eventually got into the whole villain business. Raiding a town or city before moving on after... after Delirious killed the hero. You can tell we've only been a few places so far, thank everything. I've wanted to quit for some time after I saw Delirious shove his arm through the chest of an air... guy. Who just happened to be at the right place at the wrong time. The citizens with power that happen to be nearby and want to help. I still see it when I close my eyes..."

"I think that's enough story telling for today." Ohm smiled at CaRtOoNz reassuringly. The nurse came in not even five seconds later, and CaRtOoNz looked at Ohm suspiciously.

"Visiting hours are over." Bryce looked in surprise and started opening his mouth to protest when Ohm's coughed interrupted him. He glared grumpily at Ohm but reluctantly grabbed Luke and left. When they got home a terrible sight greeted them. It was...

 

~~~

Deuces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER, HANGING FROM A CLIFF AND THAT'S WHY WE CALL HIM CLIFFHANGER. Oopsies. Did I cliffhanger a book again?? Oh no. But don't worry, guys, the next chapter will be up soon...ish. I actually have no idea because I'm a lazy shit.


	5. Part Two

It's heeeeerrrreeeee!!!

Warnings in pervious chapter still apply. Be warned.

\-----------

 

A plant.

A plant?!

What the hell was a plant doing in their house? Bryce looked over at Luke, who's face was now ashen. Bryce grabbed Luke around the waist, he was looking like his legs would give out on him. "Luke what is it?" Luke whimpered as he buried his head into Bryce's shoulder. "Luke, baby, you need to tell me. This... I don't know, but this could be serious. What meaning does it have?"

"Delirious sends flowers before he kills the hero," came the muffled reply. "Where he's going to kill them." With that a large cracking sound echoed throughout the house. Luke yelped and pushed Bryce out the door. The door slammed shut in Bryce's face. He slammed himself into over and over again.

"Luke, please don't do this. I can help! You don't have to face him alone." Bryce cried into the door.

"I'm sorry, Bryce. But I can't let another person die because of me." CaRtOoNz turned around to see Delirious standing in the doorway to the living room.

"So you've finally managed to grow a pair? Not gonna hide anymore. Geez, I'm so sick of you. Always getting in my way." Delirious sneered.

"No!" Delirious froze in his advance, face dropping into a stunned expression. "I'm the one who is sick of you! I'm not a thing for you to use and discard at your leisure. I am alive! I am here whether you like it or not. And I will not let you hurt anyone else!" With that CaRtOoNz flung out his hands and smoke appeared everywhere, taking the air. He watched as Delirious sucked what air he could and blew away his smoke. He knew he would not last against him. Not as strong as Delirious had gotten. Maybe he could've if things were back the way they were. "I loved you!" CaRtOoNz screamed, making Delirious halt once again. "I loved you more than you could ever comprehend. It killed me to watch you everyday. Destroying yourself. Slipping into habits you had sworn to me you'd never do. I still love you, Jonathon, but if you keep this up, you'll have to kill me. I know I cannot win, but maybe if you kill me, it will show you the error of your ways."

CaRtOoNz heard Bryce scream something outside and watched Delirious snap his head to the door. Anger flashed before his eyes before CaRtOoNz made smoke fill the background, blocking Delirious' view. "Your fight is with me. Keep it here." 

Delirious' eyes hardened. "My fight is with everyone."

The two villains clashed.

~~~

Bryce ran back to the hospital to get Ohm. Ohm had the strength to bust down the door, but did Bryce really want to drag him into this? They had only know Luke for a short while, Ohm had known Luke even less. Bryce hardened his resolve. Ohm would want to be involved. He'd probably be mad if he wasn't. 

Bryce could see he startled Ohm as he jerked in his hospital bed when Bryce slammed open the door.

"Oh good," Bryce looked Ohm up and down. "You're dressed. Delirious showed up at the house, Luke blocked me out, now I need your strength to get back in."

Ohm lifted an eyebrow. "What are we waiting for?"

Bryce smirked.

~~~

He was losing too much blood. Luke had been fighting Delirious now for... what twenty minutes. He didn't actually think he'd last that long. Mental pat on the back. But now Luke had cuts everywhere and he was bleeding out, badly. Luke looked up at Delirious with his one good eye. Well, he had already had only one good eye but he could feel that the other one was swollen shut from a viscous swing he hadn't expected. He sighed at the conflicted emotions on Delirious' face. Luke was done. He was tired of trying to convince this man. He sat down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Delirious snarled.

"I'm tired."

"That doesn't mean you can just sit down!"

"Well, what do you do when you're tired, Delirious?"

"..."

"That's what I fucking thought."

Delirious' lip curled up over his now fang-like teeth. He launched himself at Luke and slammed his head into the ground. Luke stared dazedly up at him. His fierce expression slowly faded. "Luke. Luke baby. I don't want to hurt you. I never did. Please. Come back to me. I'll forget everything you've done. Just please."

Luke smiled sadly and rested his hand on Delirious' cheek. "I'm tired."

Delirious sighed and shoved his hand through Luke's chest. Blood sprayed his face and chest from where it came from Luke's mouth and the hole now in his chest. Luke chuckled dryly, which turned it a rattling cough. "Shit Jon. Fucking brutal." Luke closed his eyes.

Ohm busted into the sight to see what had just happened. He paled considerably and before he could even think about holding Bryce back from the sight, Bryce broke past him. It took a moment for him to really take in what just happened. A heart wrenching scream broke through the house. Delirious chose that 'perfect' moment to pull his hand from Luke's chest. The squelching noise drew Bryce's attention.

Delirious could see all the pain and anger in Bryce's eyes. He knew this wasn't going to be pretty. Maybe he had crossed a slight line when he punched his hand through Luke's chest.

Bryce launched himself at Delirious, slamming him into a wall. Or well, through a wall. Delirious felt the wall give way only to be pushed into another one. This one they didn't break through. Probably because it was concrete. Delirious knew he was going to have a bursting headache later. Not that he didn't have one now. 

Bryce screamed again, but this one was more furious rage than anything else. But before Bryce could do anything, Delirious pushed him away and broke through the roof. 

Flying? Seriously? This guy has fucking everything. Cheap bastard, Bryce thought. I'll kill him. 

Bryce walked back to where Ohm and Luke's body was. Using was because the body wasn't there anymore. Ohm was just sort of kneeling there, looking baffled at the ground. Bryce out his hand on Ohm's shoulder. "What happened?"

"I... I don't know. The body just disappeared into smoke." Ohm looked up at Bryce. "Is that supposed to happen?"

A knock on the door interrupted Bryce's answer. If it was another of the fucking neighbors here to complain, Bryce was going to flip a lid. He marched over to the door and threw it open. "I'm not sorry. You need to come back an-"

"What a way to greet somebody."

"But..."

"You didn't actually think that I'd just let Delirious punch a hole through my chest? That would hurt like a bitch."

Bryce immediately started blubbering, and Luke had to catch him as he sank to his knees. Bryce clutched Luke so close to him that Luke felt like his eyes were going to pop out.

"But... but I saw-"

Luke gently shushed Bryce. "What you saw was a smoke duplicate. One of the neat tricks I picked up without Delirious knowing. Besides even if he did punch me in the chest, all I'd have to do is disappear into smoke and reform. I'm made of smoke pretty much. Just tightly compact." Luke lifted his head a bit. "Ohm! What're you doing staring at the floor?! Get over here for a group hug!" Ohm quickly scuttled up and threw himself at them.

One big group hug.

~~~

Three weeks later

Ohm and Luke were lazily making out on the couch, waiting for Bryce to come home from his 'job'. Bryce had gotten a little snow cone truck. Of fucking course. But Luke and Ohm got bored waiting, so Luke jumped into Ohm's lap and one thing led to another. Luke shivered as Ohm dug his fingers harder into Luke's hips. "Oh yeah baby. Just like that. I ain't fragile."

Ohm groaned and shoved his tongue deeper into Luke's mouth. They stayed like that for some time before Bryce burst through the door. "Honeys, in homOh! What do we have here?" Bryce cheekily smiled as he plucked Luke from Ohm's lap. Luke let out an indignant squawk as Bryce blew a raspberry on his cheek. Ohm laughed and picked them both up. 

They all fell onto the bed in giggles. Luke eventually sighed and snuggled down. "I'm so happy. I'd never thought I'd be this happy." When a little hiccup of a sob came from the ex-villain, both superheroes cooed and cuddled the man. 

~~~

Luke snuck away from his two, new lovers in the middle of the night. He was still searching for the man who had caused him great pain. Literally. He could still feel phantom pain from the hole that had been punched into his duplicate. 

After two weeks he'd finally found the villain at the bridge. Luke should've know. Delirious loved the 'bridge view.' Luke quietly strolled up behind him only to hear quiet sniffles. He sighed more and leaned on the bridge beside Delirious.

"Jonathon," Luke spoke his name softly. The owner of the name whipped his head up so fast, Luke thought he broke it.

An arm was hastily rubbed over a nose. "What're you doing here... Luke? I didn't think you'd want to see me."

"That's all I've been trying to do," Luke whispered. 

"You shouldn't. I've been horrible. I don't deserve to have anyone care about me."

"Well, too bad. I understand why you've done what you have. Not that I condone it, you need to make up for what you've done. I would maybe recommend jail time...?"

"Jail? Um... okay. I have nothing better to do."

Luke raised an eyebrow at this. He didn't think it'd be that easy. "Is this a trick? And if not what have you done to the real Delirious?"

Delirious flinched. "I don't want to be Delirious anymore. I just want to be Jonathon. I want to redeem myself. And I also just want peace." Jonathon gripped the cloth over his chest tightly.

A smoky hand pulled it away. "Maybe after a few years atoning for your mistakes, you can have more than just that." Luke smiled warmly at the surprised expression. He gave a light peck to Jonathon's cheek before strolling back off into the night.

~~~

Breaking news today: the super villain Delirious has surrendered to local law enforcement to 'pay for his crimes.' With no place that can contain the mass murderer, police have agreed to keep the prisoner at a local jail for now. Many people have gathered around the jail to petition for the man's death.

In the background tons of people held up signs and the like stating that they wanted the death sentence and so forth.

Delirious' sidekick has yet to be found after disappearing nearly a month ago. We believe Delirious has added another to his long list of kills; his own 'friend.' But a warrant is still out for CaRtOoNz's arrest. If you know anything, please notify your city police. 

Ohm turned the tv off and picked CaRtOoNz up from the couch. The man sulkily burrowed into Ohm's chest. "Let's take a trip!" Bryce pipped from the dining table.

"That sounds wonderful. What do you think, Luke?" Ohm looked down at Luke still snuggled in his embrace.

"I've always wanted to go to the Gulf."

"Then the Gulf here we come!"

~~~

"I'll come back for you, Jon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's the end. Del got out five years later and it turned into one big happy orgy. Boom


	6. Last Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Luke and Evan. I feel like that would be a cute couple so I many experiment with some (very) short stories about them.

Luke let out a weak, wet chuckle. Of course it'd be like this. A fucking gunshot to the stomach. Luke doubted he'd make it. He wanted one thing though, being the selfish man who he was. The brightness of his iPhone blinded him in the beginning, but after a minute he manage to call the person he wanted to hear from the most.

"Hello? Luke? It's five in the morning." The semi-whining voice warmed Luke to his core. Or was that the blood? Anyway.

"Evan, my baby," Luke crooned. He could practically see Evan blushing up a storm.

"Yes, my southern devil?" Evan giggles. Luke lets out another wet cough which instantly sets Evan on edge. "Lukey bear, are you okay?!"

"Of course, of course. Just allergies and whatnot. Don't worry. What's my night owl up to?" Luke could feel Evan's doubt but there was nothing to do. He just wants to hear his boy.

"Nothing much. Just finished a WWE match with Delirious," Luke heard a rattle but ignored it.

"Seriously? He's been begging for that for months. What changed your mind?" Luke heard a bump and a curse. "What are you doing?" Luke laughed. 

"Mother- of- all of the above. Don't worry, Luke. This furniture is just bruising my pride."

"Well, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah, babe?"

"You wanna go on that cruise still?" Luke listened to silence for a little bit before he had to pull the phone away from his ear unless he wanted to lose his hearing. Evan's screams we're lethal. 

"I'd love to. Oh you have no idea how much I'd love to. Just a whole month on sea. Well, I know how much you like land, but this would be so good for us baby." Another squeal sounded. "Don't worry about a thing, I'll take care of everything. I'll take care of you."

"That'd be nice. Well, I'm almost home. I'll get off here and see ya in a bit." Luke's vision was dimming around the corners rapidly.

He probably sat there for another good thirty minutes when... "Dumbass," Luke hears from beside him. He looks up to see his night owl looming above him, cellphone in hand. "I said I'll take care of you." Darkness overcame him.

~~~

Beep

Beep

Beep

Luke awoke to the most annoying sound. He grumbled and swatted around his face.

"You thought you'd get out of the cruise that easily?"


	7. Demons Roam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CaRtOoNz and Ohm are big scary demons that are partially controlled by primal urges. Well, Ohm is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off, this tale may just be offensive to some. It has made up shit that isn't true at all because duh, I don't know how demons work

CaRtOoNz growled in delight as he spotted a smaller demon. He quickly pounced and after a small squeal and some struggling, he was ripping into the soft belly. He was enjoying his meal when he heard a shuffling behind him. His head whipped around to reveal a lumbering rabbit demon. Confusion showed clear of the red devil's face. What was a rabbit demon doing here? Especially one this big. CaRtOoNz didn't think he could take him. 

The bigger rabbit demons tended to be slow, but they were also rare as rabbit demons usually made a quick snack when they're little. But the bigger the rabbit, the stronger it was, and this one dwarfed CaRtOoNz. 

"What do you want?" CaRtOoNz growled out. "This is mine. Find your own." But the rabbit didn't reply, it just moved forward. "I'm warning you. I'm not afraid to fight for what's mine."

The rabbit paused. It lifted its black clawed hand to point a finger. "Mine," it rumbled. 

CaRtOoNz bared his teeth. "No, it's mine. I killed it, I'm eating it, it's mine!" Before CaRtOoNz could blink, he was on the ground with the rabbit demon hovering above him, keeping him firmly pinned in place.

"MINE." CaRtOoNz shivered at the deep tone. The demon then started sniffing all over him. When he reached CaRtOoNz' crotch, that's when he drew the line.

"Uh uh, buddy. You can have the meat if ya want it, but ain't nobody-" CaRtOoNz yelped loudly when the was hoisted over a very broad and sturdy shoulder. "Okay dude. What in the hell? You can- Oh... Ohhh. You meant me, but why would want me?? Don't rabbits usually...." He trailed off as he tried to remember what his momma told him. 

"Rabbit demons are by far the smallest when they are born, they can become the largest though, but their litters usually contain twelve to twenty of them. Because of their over bearing numbers, they are the most prone to homosexuality. They especially love when their partners show off. A well-timed kill and you may just bag yourself a nice looking demon."

Oh fuck. He hadn't known that there was another demon nearby! It wasn't his fault. Where were they even going?


	8. Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off Ohm's video ;P

I'm coming  
Lolo

 

Evan was running his character as fast as he could to get to Delirious with the heartbeat pounding away in his ears. He could tell Ohm was running a little away towards Delirious too. 

"I'm coming," Evan said.

"'Van." Delirious called.

"I'm coming. 

"'Van." He called again, but more patronizing. 

I'm coming."

"No, I got him. I got him. I got him, Evan." Ohm yelled.

"Stop!" Delirious hollered. It confused Evan so he ignored it. 

"I'm still coming. I don't give a shit."

"Fucking shit, Evan. Stop. Disgusting!"

"Shut up, Delirious. I was trying to save your ass over there."

"You know what? Wait there."

"Here? Delirious, we need to escape." Evan laughed as he heard clattering over the mic. "Ohm, save me. This bitch is actually coming for me."

"You're on your own, Evan," Ohm snickered.

"Delirious! Get back on the game or you're gonna die! Fracking piece of-" Evan was cut off as his boyfriend pulled him from his chair. "Delirious!!"

Evan heard Ohm mutter something about leaving them behind before being pushed onto the floor.

"You little shit. Quit moaning like a damn prostitute around Ohm." Delirious huffed out.

"Oh, but I can do it around you?"

"You fucking better." Delirious managed to pin both of Evan's arms on either side of him. "I'd be doing a piss pour job if ya weren't."

"Looks like you're doing one now."

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Maybe..."

Evan could clearly see John's sadistic smile. "Oh, you're gonna wish you hadn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also open to ideas in case anyone has some lying around


	9. Star Wars AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Star Wars AU. I’m just a huge Star Wars nerd, forgive me. Honestly, I was just gonna have some good ol' Delirious/CaRtOoNz, Sith/Jedi, but then my brain was like 'ha! You thought.' Now we have this. Also I need to stop making Delirious the bad guy. I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So warning. Cursing and other stuff. Also this is two part so expect that... soon... ish. I’m horrible at keeping up with that. Heh...

“Kriff, it's that Inquisitor again! Everyone fall back!"

Luke looked up from his task as his fellow comrades slipped into the shadows around him, but if he gave up now the others would die. He just had to hold the door a little longer. No matter what.

"CaRtOoNz, we need to get out of here."

"Roger that, Home, but I ain't leavin' without them."

"Damnit L- CaRtOoNz, you're more-"

"Don't say that. Everyone is just as important." Luke's voice went several octaves deeper and anger laced throughout it. He hated when people said he was more important. Everyone mattered. No one was left behind.

Just as his arms were about to give out, the last man slipped out. Luke let go of the door, except it didn't fall down. Instead of collapsing like Luke was expecting, it rose even higher, and that was not a good sign. All the power had been shut off in the facility, meaning...

Luke barely managed to dodge as a red lightsaber came flying towards him. Maniacal laughter came flooding out of the opening, and before Luke knew it, the man behind it was upon him. He yelped as the man's boot landed firmly in his stomach and knocked him back a few feet. So this was the Inquisitor. Now that Luke was further back, he could get a good look at him. The common yellow eyes weren't present though, instead they were a boiling red. Also the man was not wearing the typical Inquisitor clothing. He just had on a loose black outfit with a matching robe. 

"Who are you?" Luke asked the man.

He was answered with a giggle. The man actually giggled. "Oh, you haven't heard of me? That's unfortunate really. You won't even know the name of the man who kills you."

"Only if you can catch me, buddy." Luke smirks at the man before sprinting off. Right before he had though, he saw the man's eyes light with glee.

"Oh, I haven't had a good chase in forever!" The man called after him. 

 

It had been maybe thirty minutes and Luke still hadn't lost 'the Inquisitor but not an Inquisitor'. Every time he stopped to take a breather, the laughter would catch up to him. You'd think this man would save his breath but he seemed to have an unlimited supply. Giggles and maniacal laughter followed him around everywhere. Luke had even gone through a hotel!

"Report in CaRtOoNz."

"Can't say much," Luke panted. "This guy doesn't seem to give up. Take off without me. I'll..." Luke trailed off at the ultimatum. 

"Fuck you, CaRtOoNz. If you honestly think we're gonna leave you, then you really are one crazy son of a bitch. I'm sending in Ohm."

"Games, you better fucking not. Ohm is our best bet at defeating the Empire. Don't risk his life uselessly."

"It sounds like this maniac is an important part of the Empire."

"What? How would you know?"

"We got a picture of him. Turns out you're fighting Delirious, a renowned Sith Lord. These guys are way worse than Inquisitors, and you're lucky to be alive right now. Delirious is also notorious for dealing with Jedi. He's killed... eleven Jedi." They were both silent for a moment before Bryce continued. "Delirious has also killed several fractions of rebels. He's never been in public though because... well that part's obvious. I think he's playing with you or else you'd be dead."

"Way to have faith in me."

"Stick around your location. Try to trap him somewhere if you can. Ohm's on this way. Games out."

"Damnit Games!" Static answered Luke's yell.

"Games, Ohm, CaRtOoNz. Code names, I'm assuming, but it seems you think this Ohm can stand a chance against me. Is he... special?" Laughter filled the alleyway Luke was crouched in. That's why Luke couldn't get away. If this man was a Sith, he could sense Luke anywhere.

"You're not going to find out."

"Oh? But from what I heard, he's on his way." Delirious giggled.

"Not by my choice." Luke finished his sentence by rolling several grenades towards Delirious. The man barely had any time to react before they detonated. Luke jumped several boxes and climbed a wall to a roof. He looked down at the smoke to see if he had somehow miraculously killed the Sith. A scream of rage was his answer.

Luke had to cover his ears from the power behind it. The building he was on and the surrounding ones shook from the force of it. Some pieces crumbled off.

"You're starting to piss me off. Be a good boy, tell me who this Ohm is, and I might consider keeping you as a pet." Red flared right next to Luke's face. He gasped and nearly flinched into it if it hadn't been for the hand that suddenly grasped his hair. "Or I can get the information the difficult way."

"You're gonna have to, 'cause I ain't tellin' you shit." Luke growled out. 

"Very well."

Luke squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for a very painful moment. 

A green light flashed from above, and Delirious let out a painful yelp. The scent of burnt flesh was thick in the air as Luke whirled around. There was Ohm, his savior, staring down Delirious from in front of Luke. Delirious had staggered off a few paces. So now this looked like an old fashioned showdown Luke's momma used to tell him about. Except Luke was the damsel in distress and he didn't really like that.

"You must be this Ohm my dear CaRtOoNz-y has been talking about." Delirious snarled as he held his shoulder. That's where Ohm must have gotten him. Now Luke could see the frayed edges and gaping wound. That'd need to be checked.

Ohm looked over at him from the corner of his eye. Luke just nodded at him. He was fine. Probably have a headache later. Ohm's eyes flickered down to his bracelet. The only thing protecting Luke from this maniac.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" Luke's head whipped up in surprise. "I didn't come here to be ignored," Delirious was now smiling. Luke wanted to leave, fast.

"Just get us out of here Ohm," Luke whispered.

Ohm turned back to Delirious and entered Form Five.

"Form Five?! I really am fighting a Jedi. Master will be pleased when I bring him back your head. And I might just take that one with me." Delirious gestured at Luke. Luke stiffened. Ohm's faces shifted into anger and he struck. Delirious blocked and then they were face-to-face. "Oh, did I strike a sore spot? Don't want your little friend to be taken away? I could describe to you all the thing I want to do to him. I think he'd look best covered in his own blood!" Delirious yelled out the last part. He shoved Ohm back and went to strike again.

As Ohm and Delirious fought, neither giving way, Luke creeped around the side to see if he could somehow get a good angle. He doubted it. The fighters were too erratic, jumping over each other and flipping around. Damn Force users. He was about to look away to find a good pickup spot when he noticed Delirious bring his wrist up to his mouth.

"Shit! Ohm! He's bringing backup. We need to get out now!" Without even looking at Luke, Ohm kicked out into Delirious' chest, sending him flying. He quickly whirled around, picked up Luke, and jumped off the building.

Calm your mind. I need to make us invisible.

Hard to do when a raging lunatic is after us, Luke thought back at Ryan.

A smirk graced Ryan's lips. Try. Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There ya go.

Okay, mom. 

It felt like someone flicked his brain, and Luke glared at Ryan. He now noticed that they were in a very abandoned building. Dust nearly made Luke sneeze but right before he did, Ryan covered his face. Luke looked to see Ryan's eyes wide.

There were silhouettes outside the door. "Find them," Luke could hear Delirious snarl. "Something's off about the rebel with the Jedi. They wouldn't risk such an important person for a nobody."

Luke glared at Ryan. See, I told them. They shouldn't have brought you. Now I'll just have more attention.

They were probably afraid I'd fall to the Dark Side if I lost you. Luke looked up at Ryan in surprise. You're blushing. Ohm smirked.

Luke quickly turned his face away. A hand caught his chin and pulled him back. They were so close now. A centimeter and they'd be kissing. Luke gritted his teeth. Not here, you'll get distracted and torture isn't one of my kinks.

Ryan let out a soft sigh. Very well. Later. Luke blushed even harder.

A loud explosion went off outside.

"What the FUCK are you incompetent fools doing?!" Delirious screamed from somewhere a ways off. 

He really got to you earlier.

I won't let anyone hurt you.

What about Bryce?

Luckily, he's our hacker so when or if he's even needed, it's out of the way of gunfire. However you seem to be a self-sacrificing fool who runs into the fray at the slightest sign of danger. I love both of you equally, but you're stupider so I have to be more careful with you. 

Stupider?! Is that a word? And I thought Jedi were forbidden from attachment?

The Jedi weren't that smart either. Attachments may bring me to the Dark Side but only after they are cut. When alive and healthy, I'm closer to the Light Side than I have ever been. Besides, the Jedi way is mostly dead and for a reason. 

Quit being mushy in this situation.

I wouldn't have to be if you-

Shut up. 

Another explosion went off right next to them.

"If another explosion goes off I am going to KILL ALL OF YOU! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN DOING THIS?!" Luke clutched tighter to Ryan as Delirious' voice radiated from right in front of him.

Ryan's communicator decided to go off right at that moment, signaling them that their pickup was close. "Shit," Luke muttered before the door was kicked in.

"Haha, I knew it! I knew there was more to this man than the eye could see. Not a very Jedi thing to do though." 

Luke whipped out his blaster, but Delirious was faster. His lightsaber ignited and swung right into Luke's wrist. Or would have. If Luke's bracelet hadn't of sacrificed itself. Luke barely managed to yank his wrist away but had the scrambled to remove his bracelet that was trying its hardest to burn through his skin. 

Delirious and Ryan both froze. "He's even stronger than you," Delirious whispered. "But untrained." A wicked smile grew across the Sith's lips. Without a word, Delirious launched himself at Ryan.

"Luke, get out now! 8, 124." 

"I can't leave you!"

"You must!"

"But-"

"You're distracting me! I can't keep you safe and fight him."

Luke stared in silence before bolting out the open doorway. He felt a force wave behind him but instead of hitting him, it passed and knocked all of the stromtroopers down. Luke ran before they could react.

He had almost made it to the spot when several people in black robes made a circle around him. All with lit, red lightsabers. "So this is Delirious' backup?" Luke knew when a fight was useless so he put his hands in the air. 

A metal ball dropped between Luke's feet and he braced himself for the worst. Instead electric beams leaped from it into all nine of the robes. Each let out a horrific wail before collapsing. "Giving up so easily?" A voice cried out above him.

"Bryce you fucking bastard." Luke smiled up at the brunette. (Honestly I have no idea what hair color Bryce has. It's like a mix between blonde, brown, and red. Let's just go with brunette and if you argue, suck my ass.) 

"I just saved your ass. A little thanks would be nice."

"I love you." Bryce squawked and nearly feel out of the ship. "We gotta save our man though so let's go."

They got there just in time as Delirious kicked Ryan out the window. 

"Ohm, let's go!" Luke shouted at Ryan. Ryan looked up at the two before clamoring up the building to the roof. He jumped neatly onto the ship. They all saluted Delirious as they left, making the other man scream. 

"I want the whole damn fleet here! NOW!" Delirious screamed at the nearby stormtroopers.

-

Luke leaned back in his chair as he watched Bryce pilot the ship. "We won't be able to leave for a while. There's ships everywhere. And they know we won't be able to leave so we need to find a place to lay low, quick."

Luke thought for a moment. "I might know someone."

"Not him," Ryan muttered from the corner.

"Come on! What plan have you got?" Luke smirked. Ryan grunted a half acceptance. 

Bryce looked back and forth between the two. "Fill me in, guys."

Ryan and Luke spoke in time. "Nogla."

\--

"Oh ya come here, eh? I heard all about them ships an’ what not flyin' around. What cha got t’ trade?" Nogla was a shady son of a bitch, but with the right persuasion he wouldn't rat you out to a soul. 

"Name off something. Let's see what we can work with," Luke bargained.

"Power cells... wait... ya got anymore o’ tha’ brandy?"

"When do I not?" Luke laughed. "How much you want?"

"How much cha got?"

"A lot." Luke gestured for Nogla to follow him into the ship. 

 

"I dunno, Ohm. You think this Nogla is trustworthy?" Bryce asked nervously, glancing at the way Luke and Nogla had gone. 

"That man is slimmer than a mynock, but once when Luke was stuck on this miserable rock with Imperials looking for him everywhere. They came across Nogla and started beating the man. He never said a word. See that scar over his eyebrow? Would've gone blind if Luke hadn't healed him. I think Nogla's sweet on him now because of it." Ryan leaned back and rubbed a hand over his chin. Bryce kept staring at Ryan in consideration. He wouldn't trust this man just yet.

"Ya should stop by more of’en if ya have this much alcohol," Nogla joked as he slapped Luke's shoulder. "Now real talk, what'd ya do this time?"

Luke raised his wrist. "In front of a Sith Lord too."

"Oh you're in some deep shit. Dunno how long I can hide you." Luke gave Nogla a face. The man just seemed to get what he said. "No’ that'd I'd kick ya out, more like they'll find ya on their own. Yer shit at shielding, remember?" 

"Yeah, I know." Luke gestured to his wrist again. Nogla let out a snort. “Do you know where I could find another one?”

“Only place dat sells those is the place ya got it from.”

“Damn,” Luke muttered. Ryan decided to walk in just then. 

“Hey, Nogla. Mind if I steal CaRtOoNz?” Ryan asked. 

“Not tat all!” Nogla winked at Luke. “I’ll just go back to me workshop.” Nogla got up and stomped out.

“Ohm-“ Luke was cut off by a fierce kiss from Ryan. 

“Thought I’d lose you. Thought he’d take you,” Ryan breathed out between kisses. He pulled back slightly. “I’m still scared.”

“Oh Ryan,” Luke whispered. “No one could ever really take me from you. And I’d rather die than go with that maniac.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of...” Ryan and Luke pressed their foreheads together and just breathed.

 

Bryce peered at them from around the corner. A beep went off as he pressed his communicator. One that looked nothing like a rebel commissioned one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y’all know, I love Bryce even though I haven’t watched him in forever, but I just somehow managed to put him in the perfect position for uh... stuff to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be more then this so stay tuned


End file.
